


Prompt: Ice

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snow and Ice, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted by anon to my Tumblr:
"One word: ice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.

Prompt: ice

It was cold. Really cold. Steam escaped her cupped hands as she blew on them, a futile attempt to keep her stiff fingers warm.

She slightly regretted not bringing gloves. She knew the bus had the tendency to be late (Clarke had even texted to remind her “Looks like I’ll be a bit late, Lex. Remember to stay warm”). She’d even glanced at the pair of gloves on the table near the door, pausing for a second to consider grabbing them before shaking her head and heading out.

Pulling her coats long sleeves over her hands, she bounced from foot to foot. Snow had fallen the night before, coating the landscape in a thick sheet of white. Ice coated the side walks and threatened to seal the surface of the pond near the the bus stop.

At first she’d been excited, (the first snow fall AND the return of her favourite person on the same day!Awesome!) but now, cold, impatient, and the feeling that she was most certain was frost bite setting in, she was getting a bit grumpy. She just wanted the bus to come, Clarke to step off, they’d hug and kiss, then they’d go home and cuddle on the couch, drinking hot cocoa, all while the snow and ice remained firmly outside the house. Letting out a huff, she pulled her beanie more firmly over ears, glaring at the patches of ice under her boots.

Her head snapped up when a distinct rumbling reached her ears. Her excitement returned as the bus rounded the corner. Clarke had been gone for little over a week, attending a conference for contemporary artists, and in that time she’d almost gone crazy. They’d essentially been connected at the hip since the beginning of senior year of college four years ago, so suddenly waking to a cold, empty bed in the night had been more than a little distressing. (Not that she’d ever admit it)

She’d begun bouncing again, although not because it was cold. She could see Clarke’s distinct blonde hair through one of the many windows. Only a few more minutes now.

It felt like forever as the bus rolled to a stop, the bus driver hopping out to retrieve luggage from the under carriage. A few other passengers trundled off, then there she was!

Her Clarke!

If anyone had asked, she would say she walked calmly over. She totally did not dart forward, slip on the ice and effectively tackle her girlfriend.

“Well, hello to you too.”

Clarke chuckled as she returned the aggressive embrace. Her cheeks were flushed and cold, but her fingers were warm as she tucked a brunette lock of hair behind the taller girls ear.

“Gimme a sec to grab my bag and then we can head home.”

It only took a moment, which Lexa was grateful for, then they were linked arm in arm, heading in the direction of their apartment.

As they walked, she breathed a deep happy sigh. Now, with Clarke at her side, the cold wasn’t so bad. With her back, her grumpy mood had effectively disappeared, and her hands were warm as their hands clasped together. Even though it was cold, and she could feel ice creeping up her pant legs, everything was great because her Clarke was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
